Su boda, mi tormento
by Jazu
Summary: Solo a mi me ocurren estas cosas. Mi mejor amiga y... el. Como hago para no arruinar su boda? Como hago para no sentir lo que siento... TH BxExA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, (ojala lo fueran) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es mio es la manipulacion de lo que sucede... **

**Este es mi primer fic en Twilight... ojala valga la pena.**

**Mi tormento inicia**

**.**

**OCTUBRE**

Definitivamente esta no era una de las mejores mañanas en Seattle. El cielo parecía que se caía en pedazos ya que desde la noche anterior había empezado a llover sin pausa alguna. Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de personas que anhelaban llegar a sus destinos a tiempo y con un poco de suerte secos.

En una esquina esperando que la luz del semáforo cambiara a rojo me encontraba yo, una mujer delgada de largo cabello marrón, la cual fácilmente podría pasar desapercibida. Llevaba en una de mis manos mi café favorito del Starbucks y en la otra sostenía a duras penas el paraguas y mi maletín. No estaba acostumbrada a tener que lidiar con varias cosas a la vez, pues soy conocida por mi inmensa patosidad pero precisamente esta mañana a mi camioneta que según supe cuando la adquirí fue fabricada a inicios de los años setenta, le dio por pasar a mejor vida.

La luz por fin hizo el cambio y los transeúntes cruzamos al otro lado de la calle, cuando como era de esperarse, mi patosidad se hizo presente. Los pies se me tropezaron solos, el café se derramo en medio de la calle y el maletín se abrió con el impacto del piso, haciendo un desplaye de papeles a lo largo. – _Genial, nada podría ser peor_ – me dije a mi misma. Había trabajado toda la noche en ese informe que ahora se encontraba totalmente mojado. Mi edificio estuvo sin electricidad en la mañana, por ende el despertador nunca sonó, mi amada camioneta murió y el único traje que estaba limpio acaba de empaparse por completo. ¡Que bello día!

Un caballero me ayudo a levantarme y me ofreció invitarme otro café, pero por estar con el tiempo muy justo tuve que rechazar la propuesta. Y que pesar… era atractivo.

.

Al llegar a la oficina fui el objetivo de varias miradas. Aunque para muchos no era sorprendente que yo, Bella Swan estuviera empapada, es mas se podría esperar más de mí.

-_Bella… pero ¿qué te paso?_ – pregunto Angela.

Angela era una chica en la cual se podía confiar. Cuando entre a trabajar en la Editorial Thomas encontré otra verdadera amiga en ella.

Le conté lo catastrófico que estaba siendo mi día a Angela. La cual para mi suerte había pensado salir con su novio Ben y tenia un cambio de ropa en un maletín.

Sus jeans me quedaron un poco grandes pero con una correa lo solucioné.

Gracias a Dios mi jefe comprendió lo sucedido y pospuso la presentación que tenia que realizar, para el día siguiente.

En eso sentí vibrar mi teléfono dentro de la cartera, estaba recibiendo un mensaje. –Es de Alice – me dije con emoción al percatarme. No había hablado con Alice desde hace unas semanas y desde esa vez sentía que me ocultaba algo. Y no podía sonsacarla porque para eso la debo tener de frente, y actualmente anda en Francia.

"**Bells estoy en Seattle. Llegué anoche.**

**Nos vemos en el Starbucks de tu calle cuando salgas.**

**Necesito contarte algo**

**Te quiero… Ali"**

Por lo visto el misterio de Alice ya acabaría. Quien sabe y ya el día empezaría a mejorar.

Así como pensé, el día empezó a mejorar poco a poco. Un manuscrito que estuve esperando desde hace semanas, por fin llegó a mis manos. Era de una nueva escritora, Karla Torres, había hablado con ella sobre el libro que pensaba publicar. Y mi jefe me dio la autorización de hacerle la revisión. "Las cosas pasan por una razón" filosófico nombre que tenía, pero mucho había de cierto en eso.

Para las cinco de la tarde me sentí de verdad apenada con Angela, pues tendría que ir a su cita con el uniforme de trabajo, el cual todas las empleadas de la editorial odiábamos, hasta yo que era la más conservadora. Pero Angela dulcemente me pidió que no me preocupara ya que Ben pasaría una rápida por su casa permitiendo que ella se cambiase.

.

La lluvia ya había cesado, haciendo más fácil para mí llegar al encuentro con Alice. El Starbucks estaba lleno. Todos en busca de sus cafés para desestresarse luego de un día de trabajo pero a penas entré la vi. Aquella que estuvo ahí cuando mis padres decidieron separarse, esa que era mi pañuelo, mi bufón, mi martirio y en la cual estaban confiados _casi_ todos mis secretos.

Alice me miró. Era increíble… después de un año, ahí estábamos otra vez juntas.

_-¡Oh Ali… te he extrañado!_ - La abrace fuerte, tanto que pude haber partido en dos a mi duendecilla. _- Por favor dime que terminaste tus investigaciones en Paris. No soportaría tenerte lejos otra vez_

_-Jajaja… tranquila Bells. He vuelto para no volver a irme… al menos no por ahora, tengo cosas que planear por estos lares._

_-A ver… que quieres decir_ – dije extrañada.

-_Primero pidamos nuestra orden y luego charlamos como es debido._

_-George, dame dos venti de mocalatte con una caja surtida de donas _– pedí al chico que los preparaba. El ya me conocía así que en breves minutos me despacho nuestra orden y volvimos a la mesa.

-_Y bien Alice. Cual es el misterio. Suelta lo que hace semanas tienes guardado, porque a mi no me engañas. Algo me ocultas._

Alice soltó un gran suspiro, puso ambas manos sobre la mesa y me miró esperando una reacción mía.

La mire detenidamente, no entendía porque no hablaba. La Alice que he conocido por toda mi vida no se aguanta tanto en soltar las cosas, al contrario hay que pedirle que por favor se calle. Entonces que esta pasando. Me detuve a analizar nuevamente su mirada y noté que la bajo hasta sus manos y fue ahí donde lo capte. Entendí que sucedía. Su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, esta adornado por un lindo, que digo lindo, por un precioso anillo de diamantes. – _¡ALICE, TE VAS A CASAR!_- grite de la emoción, ganándome la mirada de varios en el establecimiento. Me levanté de mi silla y la abrace mas fuerte que cuando la vi al entrar.

-_Pero… no entiendo algo. ¿Con quién? Y por qué no me habías contado que estabas saliendo con alguien_ – Sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Estoy segura que Alice nunca me había ocultado algo. Es mas esa era la razón por la que cuando hablábamos de chicos yo sentía que la defraudaba. Yo si le había ocultado algo a ella. Pero me convencí que no era tan importante y lo enterré en el pasado.

-_Bells, lo siento. Pero es que las cosas con el se dieron sin aviso. Al principio sentí miedo y estaba insegura. Nunca pensé que me lo encontraría por allá. Salimos un par de veces y fue como si el tiempo nos hubiera hecho esperar, era como si mi lugar siempre hubiese estado a su lado. Hace dos noches subimos a la torre Eiffel, que fue donde nos encontramos y me lo propuso. Y como vez acepte. No necesito meses o años para saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a el._

-Mi amiga estaba feliz. Me alegro tanto por ella. – _Pero… ¿quién es? ¿Acaso lo conozco? ¿Cómo es eso de que el tiempo los hizo esperar?_ – pregunte, no esperando jamás aquella respuesta.

-_Sí, lo conoces. Es mas estudio en el instituto, solo que es un año mayor que nosotras…_

_-¿Es James? Se que el estaba tras de ti toda la secundaria._

_-Ja, y tras de muchas otras más. O no sabes lo de Victoria y el. Bueno yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que mi amorcito me lo contó. _

-Amorcito…Dios, este si le pegó fuerte. - _¿Garret?_

-_No, es más a el ni lo he visto desde el baile de graduación._

-Que mala es Alice, me estaba llevando a las adivinanzas. – _Ya se… no se como no lo dije antes. ¡JASPER!_

-Al pronunciar ese nombre mi amiga llego a una tonalidad de rojo increíble. Alice muy pocas veces se sonroja, así que debí de haber acertado.

-_Es el verdad… te has sonrojado. Tiene que ser el, que alegría. Es un cuento de hadas. ¡Siempre quisiste estar con Jasper!_

_-Ehh Bells… bájale un poco… no es Jasper. Es con su mejor amigo, Edward._

_-Ed… Edward… ¿Edward Cullen?_

_-¡Si! Recuerdas que una vez el y yo nos besamos por ese estúpido juego de verdad o desafío… WAO… lo que hace las vueltas de la vida y… _

Alice, seguía hablando a gran velocidad, pero mi cerebro ya no registraba lo que ella decía. Me sentí revuelta, y no era por el mocalatte. Jamás pensé que esto pasaría. Como le decía a mi mejor amiga que ella se casaría con el hombre que siempre he querido y que nunca se lo confesé por lo sucedido en ese estúpido juego de verdad o desafío.

N/A:

Hola... que tal?

Bueno como dije alla arriba, este es mi primer fic en Twilight. Espero que les agrade como he iniciado. Me gustaria mucho conocer sus opiniones, para saber si continúo con esta loca idea que me ha llenado la cabeza con escenas!

Este capitulo ha sido corto, pero a medida que coja cuerpo la historia los capitulos estaran mas rellenitos.

Bye...

**...: Diminuta :...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Prohibido desde el pasado**

**11 de marzo de 2002 - 7 años atrás**

Mi reloj despertador comenzó a sonar. Indicando las 6:45 AM, hora de alistarme para ir al instituto. Abrí con pesadez mis ojos, topándome con una sorpresa. Las cortinas de mi cuarto estaban con un color azul intenso, eso solo podía significar que el pueblo donde llueve alrededor de unos 355 días al año estaba en uno de esos 10 de descanso. Me levante de una vez de mi cama y abrí las cortinas, efectivamente Forks se lucía con un esplendido sol y este calentaba mis mejillas.

Corrí a bañarme; me vestí con una blusa sin mangas y mis jeans favoritos.

Prepare unos panqueques con tocino para mi padre. El cual me dio una sonrisa opaca. Había olvidado que este era el desayuno favorito de mi madre. Y ellos tenían separados un año. Pero a pesar de ese triste recuerdo, nada empañaba que hoy era un día con sol. Mis amigos me preguntan siempre el por qué si me encanta el sol, decidí quedarme en el lugar más húmedo de Estados Unidos con mi padre, en vez de irme con mi madre a Phoenix. Pues la razón se encontraba tocando la puerta de mi casa justo en ese momento. Mi mejor amiga

_¡Alice! Que haces aquí, te recuerdo que yo también tengo carro para ir al instituto_. Desde que los padres de Alice le regalaron un deportivo en su cumpleaños numero 17. Se aparece constantemente en mi casa con la intención de llevarme a donde sea.

_Lo se, aunque llamar carro a tu trasto es un insulto a los vehículos decentes. Pero es que sospeche que hoy harías panqueques con tocino. Así que vine a desayunar._

_¿Solo eso? Me hubieras llamado y bien sabes que te los hubiera llevado._

_Bah, ya estoy aquí. Además tenía tiempo que no veía a Charlie._

_Pequeña Brandon. Si mal no recuerdo anoche te detuve por manejar a una velocidad no apta para las calles de este pueblo._

A papá le encantaba llamar a Ali como "pequeña Brandon", ya que según él, Alice y su padre eran una replica exacta, con la excepción de que Ali es mujer.

_Ahí tío Charlie. No iba tan rápido. Seguro y el detector ese esta dañado. Pero como sea. Quería también saber si Bells se puede quedar a dormir esta noche en mi casa…_

_Ya decía yo que te traías algo entre manos_… -dije

_Pues por mí no hay problemas. Había pensado que esta noche quizás sería incomoda para Bells porque invite a los chicos a ver el partido de béisbol. _

_Oh, papá. Sabes que no me incomoda, pero igual prefiero irme a donde Ali. Entonces no hay problema… ¿verdad?_

_No, nena… ve a buscar que te llevas. Así te vas directo y no estas saliendo tarde de aquí._

Subí a mi habitación a buscar ropa para quedarme donde Alice. Cuando me volteo hacia ella y veo su espeluznante mirada supe que algo me ocultaba… Algo tenía planeado.

_-A ver Alice. Que estas pensando o que me ocultas_

_- Yo nada. Porque lo piensas._

_-Porque te conozco muy bien. Así que habla o no me quedo en tu casa._

_- No Bells. Por favor quédate. Lo que pasa es que Rosalie, mi vecina, cumple sus 18 años hoy y me invito a la fiesta que le harán y no quiero ir sola._

_-Pero yo casi ni hablo con ella. Solo hemos cruzado el "hola, que tal" "bien… gracias"_

_-Bells… ella es muy buena onda. Ya verás que hoy si hablan mas._

_-Ali. Por que no me hablas claro y me dices que lo que te interesa es asistir a la fiesta, por su hermano gemelo._

Alice se sonrojo de una manera muy graciosa. No era secreto que a ella le encantaba su vecino Jasper Hale.

_-Ok. Puede que parte de todo sea por el, pero es en serio Rose me invito y me dijo que podía llevar alguna amiga. Por favor... acompáñame…_- Y ahí me encontraba yo. Bajó la mirada más cruel que alguien podía tener y a la que nadie se podía negar.

_- Esta bien. Yo voy_

_._

La noche llegó con rapidez. Alice se vistió con una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa negra que le hacían justicia a sus curvas. Fácilmente podía aparentar más de los 17 años que teníamos. Aunque su tamaño de duende no la favorecía por mucho. Mi vestimenta era más moderada. Use el mismo jeans que lleve en el instituto junto con una blusa azul. No soy de usar blusas ceñidas al cuerpo ya que siento un poco de pena porque soy demasiado delgada. No tengo un cuerpo que deslumbre, así que me asegure de que mi blusa fuese holgada.

Cruzamos a la casa de los Hale y estaba repleta de chicos del instituto y muchos otros que no recuerdo haber visto antes. Los gemelos Hale pertenecían al grupo de los más populares y más desde que Rosalie se hizo novia de Emmett Cullen.

Emmett Cullen estudió en el mismo instituto que nosotros y se graduó hace tres años, consiguió una beca para jugar en el equipo de futbol americano de la Universidad de Seattle y vino a festejar con Rosalie y su cuñado su mayoría de edad. Además, ser un Cullen era sinónimo de ser un Dios.

Y que Dioses… en especial el hermano menor de Emmett, Edward.

Actualmente el menor de los Cullen esta en último año junto a los Hale, así que no me sorprendería si el también estuviera en la fiesta. Y en lo personal, eso me hacía sentirme nerviosa.

A medida que la fiesta entraba en lo mejor, Alice me fue llevando de esquina en esquina para tener mejor visibilidad de Jasper. Hasta que se topó con James. El estaba obsesionado con Alice. Habían quienes decían que el tenia una lista de las chicas mas lindas del instituto y que Alice era la única que faltaba pasar por sus manos y que harìa lo que fuese por tenerla, pero yo no puedo pensar que alguien haga ese tipo de cosas, suena tan vil y obsesivo. De repente sentí mis piernas hacerse gelatina, pues por donde estábamos, paso él, Edward Cullen.

Nos dedicó una mirada a nosotras y luego miro con _¿odio?... _a James. El mundo se congeló para mí en ese instante. Tanto así que una película se comenzó a proyectar en mi imaginación. Edward Cullen, se acercaba a nosotras. Le decía unas palabras a James y este se retiraba con un leve enojó. Después se volteaba a nosotras y nos invitaba a que lo siguiéramos. Pero no fue hasta que Alice me golpeó el brazo, cuando me percate que no había sido una película imaginativa la que tuve, sino la realidad… Edward nos había invitado a jugar con el y sus amigos a verdad o desafío.

En la sala de estar solo se encontraban unos chicos que llegaron con Emmett y unas amigas de Rosalie. Note que para que el juego estuviese a la par de 5 chicas y 5 chicos necesitaban dos chicas más y esas éramos Alice y yo.

_-Las reglas son las básicas solo que no jugaremos dándole vueltas a una botella. El que pidió el juego inicia y el es quien decide a quien preguntar. De ahí el castigado indica. – _Comenzó Emmett a explicar las reglas._ - Aquel que no cumpla con lo que pidió tendrá que tomarse un shot de tequila sin limón ni sal por cada uno de los que están presentes, o sea 9. Queda de cada uno querer tomarse su propio shot en beneficio del castigado. ¡INICIEMOS! _

_-Yo pedí el juego, así que empiezo yo_- dijo Rosalie – _Jessica… ¿verdad o desafío?_-preguntó a una chica rubia que se encontraba entre Edward y un chico llamado Tyler.

_-¡Verdad!_

_-¿Dónde estabas el día que se robaron los exámenes de Biología? -_pregunto sin rodeos.

_-Uy… _- dijeron a coro Edward y Jasper que estaban en el mismo salón que las chicas y sospechaban que ella había sido la que se los hurtó.

-_Yo… yo. Ese día se los dije, no fui yo. Cuando se robaron el examen yo estaba con Matt en el antiguo laboratorio._-Esto último hizo que ella se sonrojara y Matt Lewis mirase hacia el piso.

_-¿QUÉ? ¡Tú y __Matt! Wow… eso si que no me lo espere…-_contestó Rosalie.

-_Bueno... ya lo saben. Ahora… eh Isabella Swan. ¿Verdad o desafío?_

Estaba conciente de que no pensaba revelar mis secretos frente a ellos, así que solo aceptaría desafíos.

_-¡Desafío!_

La mirada de Jessica no me agrado en lo absoluto. Pensé en cambiar mi respuesta pero ya era tarde.

-_Te reto a que le des a Jasper un beso de 10 segundos._

Imposible hacer eso. Eso destruiría a mi amiga. _–Yo… me niego a hacerlo._

Alice me vio con alivio y a la vez pesar. Yo no soy de tener aguante con el alcohol y ella mucho menos.

Emmett abrió la botella de José Cuervo y sirvió hasta el tope los 9 vasos de tequila.

El primero que me bebí fue el de Jessica. Sentí como se calentaba mi garganta. Seguí con el vaso de Tyler, Rosalie y Emmett, al llegar al de Jasper el muy amablemente se lo tomó por mi, misma acción que realizó Alice. Se cuanto le costo a mi mejor amiga esto.

Pero aun me faltaban 3 vasos más. Matt y Lauren me dieron sus vasos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Nunca han sido de mi agrado ellos dos. Y ya finalmente el de Edward. Lo tome y titubeé un segundo. Me sentía levemente revuelta, en ese instante su suave mano tocó la mía, me retiró el vaso con sutileza y se lo tomo el. Me encantaría volver a tocar el vaso y pasarlo por mis labios, pero no podía demostrar que el me gustaba. Nadie sabía mi enamoramiento absurdo por el, nadie, ni siquiera Alice. Y ella había sido la más difícil. Pero conozco a Alice, si le confesara lo que siento por Cullen me hubiera obligado a decírselo. Consejo que ni ella misma sigue, pero así son las amigas.

En mi turno de preguntar le hice un favor a Alice y la indiqué a ella. Preguntándole cual había sido su momento más bochornoso. Como yo ya sabía a ella eso no le molestaba que se supiera, pues había pasado hace años y ya solo era un recuerdo gracioso.

El juego fue subiendo poco a poco de tono. Y le tocó a Emmett indicar. Y llamó a Alice.

_-¿Verdad o desafío?_

_-Desafío. _– Sabía que esa seria su respuesta. Todos nos percatamos la orientación que llevaban las preguntas de verdad. Y Alice prefería vender todos sus zapatos de diseñador a confesar su enamoramiento por Jasper.

_-Te reto a que le des un beso francés a mi hermano._

NO… ahora si deseaba que Alice supiera lo que siento por Edward. Pero Alice ya ha tomado mucho. Se que aceptara.

Y efectivamente... Alice se levanto de donde estaba, acercó su rostro al de Edward y lo beso. No fue un beso largo pero sentí celos. Le tenía envidia y de la mala, a mi mejor amiga. Deseaba estar en su posición ahora mismo. En más de una ocasión soñé con besar esos labios. Pero ya no podía. Alice lo besó. Ya él era prohibido.

.

**NOVIEMBRE -actualidad**

6 de la mañana y no puedo seguir durmiendo. Soy la dama de honor de la boda de mi mejor amiga, la cual esta que brinca en un solo pie, pues hoy llega su prometido de Paris.

Este acontecimiento no me ha permitido dormir desde hace más de una semana. Todas las noches sueño con todo lo que quise que pasara en mi vida con Edward Cullen y siempre concluía en un beso de el con Alice. Si no era el beso que se dieron en el pasado, eran todos los que me tocara vivir en el presente y futuro.

Prepare el desayuno para Alice y para mí. Mientras la pequeña duende estaba en mi closet encontrando algo decente para ponerme. El olor del café la saco de mi recamara y fui a bañarme y alistarme.

Me demoré más que de costumbre porque me urgía que el agua se llevara los sentimientos negativos que me invadían desde la noticia de Alice. Si este era su momento yo no podía empañárselo. Desde hoy estaba decidida a no pensar de modo no apto sobre el prometido de mi mejor amiga.

Me seque el cabello y escuché a Alice cantar. De verdad que estaba feliz.

Al salir del baño vi que en mi cama había un traje corto que no recuerdo haber visto antes junto a mis botas favoritas.

_-Alice podrías explicarme porque intentas matarme de frío. No voy a ir a ningún lado con ese vestido que no es mío._

_-Sí, es tuyo. Yo te lo regale por ser mi dama de honor. Así que póntelo. Además hoy no hace tanto frío y si quieres te puedes poner un sweater._

_-Como sea Alice. _– Así me muero congelada y no llegó viva a la boda. Rayos… dije que no tendría más sentimientos negativos.

Me vestí con lo que Alice había escogido, ya que no estaba de ánimos para discutir. Salimos de mi apartamento antes de lo planeado pues el duendecillo se empeño en que necesitaba comprar algo y que yo la tenía que ayudar.

.

Pasamos varias de las boutiques favoritas de Alice y llegamos a una que si me era posible, evitaba a más no poder. Todo lo que había dentro era pequeño, de encaje y caro.

Alice entro como niña en dulcería. Tomo varias prendas y me miro con coquetería.

_-¿Qué debo usar para recibir a Edward esta noche? – _preguntó ocasionándome un shock.

_-Ali, tu y… Edward… Ya lo han… _

_-No… no aún, pero creo que hoy debe ser especial. Ya que la noche en que me propuso matrimonio no pudimos por cuestiones de "esos días"._

_-Pero… pero… _-No encontraba una excusa para evitar que entre ellos dos pasara algo. Alice ya no era virgen desde hace mucho, así que esperar hasta el matrimonio no era opción, la mire con resignación y le escogí la pieza mas pequeña que había entre el montón que tomó.

De camino al aeropuerto, acordamos que mañana almorzaríamos con Rosalie. Ella se había casado con Emmett hace dos años. Y tenía ideas geniales para la boda.

Revisamos el tablero para ver a que hora llegaría el vuelo de Edward y notamos que se había adelantado. Y justo en ese momento lo vimos pasar por la puerta, venía entretenido hablando por su celular.

_Non monsieur, non pour le moment. __Oui, merci.*_

Alice no dejó que cerrara debidamente el teléfono, cuando ya estaba colgada en su cuello.

El le dedicó una linda sonrisa y luego me miró.

Mi mundo se detuvo totalmente en ese instante en sus ojos verde esmeralda, su risa torcida, su cabello cobrizo despeinado. El era perfecto. Pero no para mí.

* * *

*No señor, no por el momento. Si, gracias.

N/A:

Hola que tal... espero que les halla gustado el capi... en lo personal de lo que llevo este no me gusta tanto pero era necesario explicar unas cosas...

Por otro lado agradezco a GIULYCULLEN, Paola Prieto, Krystal-Pattinson y a -valeria por dejarme sus reviews... recibirlos me subieron el animo de seguir, pues pense que nadie entraria a leer en un principio!

Hasta el sgte....

**...: Diminuta :...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, (ojala lo fueran) pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo único que es mio es la manipulacion de lo que sucede... **

Este capi es dedicado a ArcadiaCullen en agradecimiento por comunicar de la existencia de esta pequeña historia… Grande chik!!!

.

.

**Capitulo 3: Necesito una distracción**

**.**

Solo con verlo congelo el tiempo en mi reloj, pero fue increíble como detuvo los latidos de mi corazón cuando su aterciopelada voz pronunció únicamente _–Hola Bella._

-_Hola Edward_ –lo salude rápidamente, forzándome a no tartamudear.

-_¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?_

-_De maravilla, excelente aquí envidiando a mi mejor amiga – BIEN_-contesté luego de los actualmente usuales comentarios de mi conciencia.

Luego de que Alice preguntara cada detalle de lo sucedido en Paris luego que ella se fuera decidimos buscar el equipaje de Edward y dejarlo en su departamento para luego ir a almorzar y seguir conversando de todo.

El trayecto hacia el departamento me estaba resultando levemente incómodo ya que por más que quisiera desconectarme del ambiente que emanaban los tórtolos, la curiosidad me ganaba.

Muy pocas veces había visto a Alice con pareja, ya que ella decía que no perdería su tiempo con alguien con quien no compartiría el resto de sus días. Según ella tenía un don y sabría quien era y el momento justo. Y así parece ser.

Edward conducía el Mini Cooper de Alice, lucía sereno y tan concentrado y esos rasgos de cierto modo me hacían verlo… ¿sexy? Mientras que Alice de vez en cuando pausaba la búsqueda de alguna canción en la radio y le hacía alguna caricia las cuales él le respondía con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Me quede viendo por medio del retrovisor el brillo que tenían sus ojos verdes como la esmeralda cuando él se reía. Estaba tan hechizada que no me di cuenta que nuestras miradas se habían encontrado. Note mi rostro calentarse, seguro estaba increíblemente sonrojada, pero mi vergüenza no fue impedimento para que rompiéramos la conexión _¿Cómo rayos puede conducir sin estar viendo a la calle?_- pensé para mis adentros cuando fui sacada de mis delirios al escuchar la canción "Stick with you" de PCD***** siendo cantada por Alice con tanto sentimiento y mirando su anillo de compromiso.

Presenciar esa escena fue suficiente para lograr alejar mis sentidos de lo que sucedía en el auto, y envié mis pensamientos a la fabricación de la mejor excusa para no acompañar a Alice y Edward a almorzar.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al edificio donde vivía Edward. No podía creer lo cerca que vivíamos, es mas pasaba todos los días por esta calle para ir al trabajo. Estoy segura que Alice nunca mencionó este detalle. Pero a pesar que le comenté a Alice que tenía que ir a mí casa a seguir con mi trabajo y que aprovecharía lo cerca que estaba para caminar, la pequeña duende me insistió que subiera a conocer el apartamento y lo admito, quería saber cómo sería.

Subimos hasta el quinto piso donde solo había dos apartamentos. Entramos al 5A y era inmenso, podría decir que era tres veces más grande que el mío. A leguas se notaba el toque masculino; las paredes eran de un azul mar que daba tranquilidad y los muebles estaban todos tapizados con cuero negro. Habían cuadros que complementaban la sala y en una esquina un pequeño bar.

-_Siéntanse en su casa, aunque pronto también será de Alice _–dijo Edward dedicándole una sonrisa coqueta antes de entrar a una habitación.

-_¿Es grande verdad?-_me preguntó Alice

-_Ehh… sí. ¿Por qué si vive solo tiene un apartamento tan grande?_

_-Edward no vive solo… aquí también vive su mejor amigo, el cual ya acepto se cómplice de todo esto… va a ser el padrino de la boda. Al principio estaba enojado porque decía que esto estaba mal. Que era muy… pronto. Y que tendría que mudarse, pero ya acepto._

_-¿Su mejor amigo? ¿Jasper Hale?_- Me parece que lo había mencionado antes, pero realmente no lo recuerdo.

_-Sí, el mismo. Voy a tener que re decorar este apartamento, es muy "ellos"_

Y era cierto. No me veía a Alice viviendo en un departamento tan masculino. Y con lo impulsiva que es para decorar.

Alice entro en la cocina, mientras yo seguía viendo lo que había en la sala. Camine hasta el comedor y encontré un mueble con fotos, donde reconocí a miembros de la familia Hale y Cullen. Emmett lucía unos músculos más grandes de los que le recuerdo, no sé cómo pudo entrar en ese saco el día de su boda -me dije al verlo junto a Rosalie abrazados frente al pastel de boda- Rosalie sigue siendo la mujer hermosa que siempre ha sido y los señores Cullen tan juntos, ojala mis padres hubiesen podido ser así. Mi lado masoquista busco inconscientemente fotos de Alice junto a Edward, pero no hallé ninguna. Y caí en cuenta que no hallaría alguna ya que lo de ellos se dio de la noche a la mañana.

-_Creo que debo darle a Edward fotos nuestras de las que tome en Paris –_dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a la habitación por donde entró Edward.

Sentí un revoltijo en mi estómago al momento en que ella cerró la puerta. Recordé la pequeña lencería que le había ayudado a escoger y tuve ganas de salir del apartamento en ese preciso momento. Tomé mi bolso pero justo cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, el par de tórtolos salía de la habitación. Edward vio como tenía prensado mi bolso y se acercó a mí. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y sentí una descarga al contacto. No sé si el también lo sintió pero no me soltó.

-_Y bien Bella, vas a ir a almorzar con nosotros o es imposible retenerte unas horas más._-Su voz era una hermosa música, de la cual me tenía que alejar.

_-Yo… este sí, digo no- _Rayos… titubeé.

Edward me miró con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida, obligándome a salir de mi entumecimiento. –_Perdón, pero no. Yo debo… terminar un trabajo. Es necesario que ya me retire.-_ Aparté mis manos de las suyas y preferí despedirme. Me acompañaron hasta el elevador y apenas se cerraron las puertas respire profundo. Necesitabaaire puro, Edward tenía un aroma tan dulce y embriagador que impregnó el apartamento al momento en que el entró.

Estando ya en la calle, el ruido del tráfico y el gentío caminando me terminó de sacar de mi mundo de tortura y decidí caminar hasta mi hogar. Sí, caminar me hará bien, y de paso un café.

---- ------- -------

Camine hasta el Starbucks, formé la larga fila ya que no vi a George para pedirle mi orden de siempre, en su lugar había un nuevo chico. Espere pacientemente, pero no sé si el nuevo era rápido en sus labores o yo estaba tan absorta en lo mío, que no me percate del tiempo transcurrido y que ya estaba frente al chico para ordenar. Seguro y era lo segundo.

Buenas tardes preciosa, mi nombre es Mike y… ¿el tuyo? – me dijo el joven. La verdad no estaba de ánimos para galanteos pero igual sentí un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-Dame solo un venti de mocalatte para llevar, por favor y gracias. –Es posible que sonara descortés pero hoy no era un buen día, ni los que seguirían.

El joven realizó mi pedido y lo empacó en una bolsa. No entiendo para que gastar en una bolsa, si solo llevo un latte. Tendría que ponerlo en el buzón de sugerencias. Ayudaríamos mucho al ambiente si no gastáramos en bolsas innecesarias. Salí de la cafetería y el frío clima recorrió mi piel. Necesitaba llegar a casa y quitarme este vestido. Alice y sus ideas.

Llegué a mi departamento y al disponerme a tomar mi latte, me llevé la sorpresa de que además me habían regalado un pequeño dulce y una nota.

"Una dulzura como tú, no necesita de más dulce. Pero toma esto como un detalle. Me encantaste. Mike Newton (582-3721)"

No pude evitar reírme de la situación. Jamás me había sucedido algo así. Posiblemente si lo volvía a ver se lo agradecería. Al menos me hizo reír.

.

Era sábado en la tarde, y en realidad no tenía trabajo que hacer. Necesitaba sentirme cómoda así que me puse unos pantalones blancos de hacer ejercicio y un suéter azul, pero también necesitaba entretenerme en algo. Entre a la cocina pero no tenía hambre para ponerme a cocinar. Fui a mi recamara y estaba en orden. Busqué mi ropa sucia para lavar, pero recordé que la lavé anoche luego de una hora conversando con Alice de que su _amorcito_ llegaba hoy. Es frustrante no tener algo en que entretener mi mente cuando quiero hacerlo. Ya cuando me estaba dando por vencida a aburrirme como una ostra vi uno de mis libros favoritos sobre mi anaquel, _Romeo y Julieta_. Me envolvería en el mundo de las disputas entre los Montesco y los Capuleto.

Sabía que no estaba tan pendiente de mi lectura, cuando vi que el cielo había oscurecido un poco y aun seguía en la página del prólogo. Ya mi situación era crítica. Si uno de mis libros favoritos no podía entretenerme, nada lo haría. Pero no me daría por vencida.

Me calcé unas zapatillas, até mi cabello en una cola alta y me abrigue con un suéter más grueso. Tomé mis llaves y mi I-pod y salí del apartamento.

Encendí a todo volumen el aparato y corrí en dirección al parque. Posiblemente para mi seguridad y la de los demás debería estar pendiente a lo que hacía, ya que no necesito ayuda para tropezarme y no soy de correr muy a menudo, pero escuchar las melodías de Yiruma***** me transportaban.

Llevaba alrededor de una hora corriendo. No estaba agotada y sentía ganas de seguir corriendo. El cielo ya estaba dejando atrás el hermoso naranja de un atardecer y en el cielo se veía una hermosa luna llena, esperando la oscuridad de la noche para alumbrar a todos.

Luego de unos minutos más pude sentir mi corazón agitado, el cansancio de mis piernas y el sudor recorrer mi espalda y mi frente. Me detuve bruscamente para coger aire y solo sentí un fuerte golpe tras de mí y antes de caer al suelo y golpearme, una mano me atrapó y lo evitó.

-Yo, lo siento, venía distraído -oí que se disculpaba pues mi I-pod cayó al piso y se abrió en dos-con razón me salió tan barato- me dije aun en brazos del chico. Al estar convencida que estaba segura de no caerme, me solté y levanté la mirada. No sé si era mi destino o el mundo era muy chico. Pero no pude creer quien era.

* * *

***Yiruma:** Es un compositor de melodías en piano. En realidad escucharlo transmite sensaciones lindísimas.

***Stick with you – PCD: **Una canción de The Pussy Cat Dolls, que habla de que la chica al fin consiguió a alguien especial y que no quiere alejarse de él.

N/A:

Uy… quien será... yo si sé, pero no lo diré :D

Tengo un par de ideas para este fic… ojala les guste lo que les dejó poco a poco.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a Krystal-Pattinson, ArcadiaCullen y a Troyis que me dejaron un review, juro que fue significativo para mí. Me dieron el impulso para no dejarla en el camino.

También agradezco a aquellos que le pusieron alerta a mi historia, pues quiere decir que les interesa saber cómo sigue esta locura mía.

Hasta el siguiente… BYE

**...: Diminuta :...**


	4. Chapter 4

En el capitulo anterior….

Luego de unos minutos más pude sentir mi corazón agitado, el cansancio de mis piernas y el sudor recorrer mi espalda y mi frente. Me detuve bruscamente para coger aire y solo sentí un fuerte golpe tras de mí y antes de caer al suelo y golpearme, una mano me atrapó y lo evitó.

-Yo, lo siento, venía distraído -oí que se disculpaba pues mi I-pod cayó al piso y se abrió en dos-con razón me salió tan barato- me dije aun en brazos del chico. Al estar convencida que estaba segura de no caerme, me solté y levanté la mirada. No sé si era mi destino o el mundo era muy chico. Pero no pude creer quien era.

.

**Encuentros**

-_Bellybells… Creo que ahora también te debo un I-pod- _dijo mostrando una de esas sonrisas por las que pagabas millones por deleitar.

_-A ver Chucho dime si tendré que esperar tres años como con mi Palm_. –Fue lo único que pude decir antes de notar que mis pies habían abandonado el suelo y me encontraba envuelta en los brazos de mi amigo de infancia.

-_Sabes…_ -comenzó a decirme mientras me tenía aun alzada – _si mal no recuerdo la Palm te la llegue a pagar cuando te lanzaste sobre mi mesón nuevo y lo hiciste trizas_.

-_Jacob Black… Primero, bájame._ –Cuando estuve de pie mire a mi amigo y traté de poner mi mejor voz de enojada. Pero con la radiante sonrisa que aun me mostraba el apuesto hombre frente a mí, era muy difícil estar molesta. - _Segundo, recordemos que no me lancé, me caí. Y tercero, creo que podrías olvidar ese incidente de mi vida _–Mi rostro ya se encontraba en su usual sonrojo, al recordar que hace cinco años en unos de mis intentos de súper mujer, llevaba varias cajas de comida china en mano y no vi el mesón recién adquirido de mi amigo, haciendo que mis torpes pies tropezaran y cayera sobre él. -_¡Estuve una semana en el hospital! _-chillé

-_Pero Bellybells… pensé que correr no era un hábito de los descoordinados –_dijo suprimiéndose una notoria carcajada.

-_Ahh… eres un tonto. Tuv_e ga_nas de correr y punto... Y ahora explícame que haces aquí, te hacía en Canadá._-Trate de esquivar mis problemas y saber que hacía que mi amigo de infancia estuviera en el mismo parque que yo, cuando hacían cuatro años que se había ido a terminar de estudiar en Canadá.

-_Pues… ¿qué te parece si te cuento mientras comemos unos hot dogs?_-la propuesta cayó en el momento más oportuno, ya que mi estómago estaba exigiéndome alimentación.

-_A ver quien llega primero a la esquina donde los venden… _-gritó el muy tramposo ya casi saliendo del parque.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

La esquina de los hot dogs es muy conocida por todos los que viven en los alrededores, por ende no era de sorprenderse la larga fila que había hoy sábado.

-_Y a ver Bellybells, ¿dónde dejaste tu amado y flameante auto? _–nótese la ironía

-_Para tu gusto y regocijo, paso a mejor vida. Lo lleve a donde un mecánico y se echó a reír de mis esperanzas. Me dijo que si lo vendía a un museo me haría millonaria por tener un dinosaurio._

Jake no fue capaz de aguantar más su estruendosa risa, haciendo que varios en la fila se voltearan a vernos.

_-¿Qué te parece si uno de estos días me paso por tu casa y decido si hay que hacerle funeral o tendrá unos momentos más de tortura?_

_-Estas disfrutando de esto verdad. Pero, entonces. ¿Has vuelto a vivir acá o solo estas de visita?_

_-No sé si sabes, pero mi papá ha estado peor ultimadamente. -_Esta noticia si me sorprendió, sabía que estaba enfermo pues el padre de Jacob es el mejor amigo de mi padre y lo he considerado familia desde que tengo uso de razón, pero las veces que he preguntado a Charlie por él, me ha dicho que ha estado mejorando.

-_No sabía. Al contrario mi padre me ha hecho creer que estaba mejorando._-contesté sinceramente

_-Me imagine. Estaba seguro que si hubieras sabido no habrías estado tan perdida y me hubieras informado._ _Yo me entere hace un mes y que conste que fue porque conozco muy bien a Embry. Él y yo decidimos abrir un taller acá en la ciudad y para los asuntos legales se necesitaban unos papeles que tenía en casa. Lo envié a buscarlos y cuando hablé nuevamente con el sentí que algo me ocultaba. Lo sonsaqué hasta el cansancio y me confesó que mi padre ha estado peor y que pidió que no se me comentara. Tú lo conoces, no quería preocuparme. Pero es mi papá, no puedo estar lejos de él si algo malo le sucede. _–Sentí como se empañaba la mirada de Jacob y no pude más que tomarle la mano en señal de apoyo. Cuando me terminó de contar sus planes sobre el taller, nos encontrábamos frente al señor que prepara los hot dogs. Pedí dos con todo y Jacob pidió cuatro iguales.

_-Entonces, ¿paso a darle una ojeada a tu antigüedad?-_Preguntó volviendo al tema de mi amado auto y dejando atrás la incómoda conversación.

-_Jake… te lo agradecería enormemente, pero… no tengo como pagártelo ahora mismo… yo ando… _

_-Shh… Bellybells no seas tonta. __Sabes que haría esto como un favor. No tienes nada que pagar._

_-¿QUE? Mira pedazo de chucho, sabes que no me gusta que me den las cosas de a gratis. Así que o pones un precio y armamos un arreglo de pago o no te permitiré ver a mi tiranosaurio rex._

Jake no hizo más que reírse y se acercó a mí. Sus manos se acercaron a mi mejilla y sentí uno de sus dedos limpiar la comisura de mis labios para luego llegárselo a su boca. Pude darme cuenta que era un poco de mostaza que me había quedado al morder mi hot dog.

_-Entonces, sal conmigo en una cita_. –dijo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos negros como la noche.

-_Hecho –contesté sin pensarlo dos veces._ No permitiría que trabajara de a gratis así que esa cita la pagaba yo. Y fue cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mí carraspear y me volteé.

-_Que hay Bella. No pensé que te vería hoy nuevamente_. – frente a mí se encontraba la razón por la que necesité huir de mi mejor amiga y salir a correr en una fría noche de noviembre.

-_Ed… Edward. Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?_ – Mi corazón latía como si estuviese en maratón.

_-Alice tuvo que retirarse porque necesitaba hacer una diligencia. Desempaqué y me dieron ganas de comer hot dogs. Y que mejor lugar que del carrito de la esquina. Y… tu amigo es…_

_-Oh lo siento. Permítanme presentarlos. Edward, el es Jacob Black, un amigo. Jake, el es Edward Cullen, el… -_suspiro-_ el prometido de Alice._

_-¿Alice…Alice Brandon se casa? Pues hombre, felicidades y suerte con el pequeño duende ese. –_dijo notoriamente alegre Jacob, mientras estrechaba las manos con Edward.

Me dio la impresión de que Edward se tensó un poco, pero capaz era producto de mi imaginación. –_Así que tú y Alice también se conocen…_

_-Sí, pero tranquilo no te la pienso quitar. Conocí a Alice, ya que ella y Bella son inseparables. Estoy seguro que si hubiéramos estado en el mismo instituto hubiésemos sido como los tres mosqueteros. _

_-Entiendo… bueno chicos, lamento haberlos interrumpido. Mejor formo mi fila porque están llegando más personas._

_-Que estés bien Cullen. Un gusto conocerte_

_-Sí, sí… un gusto igual._

Jacob tomó mi mano y estábamos a punto de cruzar cuando sentí una especie de descarga eléctrica en mí otra mano, la cual estaba siendo halada por Edward.

_-¡Edward!-_ chillé agudamente y soltándome de su agarre. _-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Es que… olvidé decirte que mañana Alice quiere que nos acompañes con Jasper a donde Rose. Tú sabes, como está embarazada no puede andar moviéndose al paso de Alice y ella también quiere ayudar en la organización de la boda._

_-Está bien. ¿A qué hora?_

_-Yo, nosotros te recogeremos al medio día. Si te parece bien._

_-Sí, si… esta perfecto. Hasta mañana Edward –_dije al sentir un discreto apretón de Jacob_._

_-Hasta mañana Bella._

.

Caminé por el parque junto a Jacob, mientras nos poníamos al día de la vida de cada uno. Jacob había estudiado Ingeniería Mecánica en una Universidad en Canadá y había conseguido un trabajo en Ontario por eso había decidido quedarse luego de acabar sus estudios. Salió un tiempo con una muchacha del edificio donde estuvo viviendo, pero no funcionó pues la joven es una de esas celosas sin control. Volvió hace dos semanas y está tratando de convencer a su padre de vivir con él en la ciudad. Yo le prometí hablar con mi padre para que le diga al tío Billy que es mejor estar con Jake en estos momentos.

Por mi parte le comenté a Jake de mi trabajo y de cómo van las cosas para la boda de Alice. Al igual que todos se sorprendió lo rápido que han actuado Alice y Edward. Hasta pensó que Alice podría estar embarazada. Pero… ella me lo hubiera dicho o… no

Al inicio del parque nos detuvimos frente una camioneta doble cabina de color negra. No soy una gran conocedora de carros pero reconozco cuando un auto esta modificado, y este era uno de esos casos.

-¿_Te gusta? Tiene unos rines cromados, un mataburro personificado con…_

_-Jacob… esta bonito, pero no me aburras con las especificaciones porque el lenguaje automovilístico no lo entiendo._

Jake bufó y se montó al auto. Estuvimos hablando un rato más y luego me dejó en casa, quedando en que pasaría el lunes a darle una ojeada a mi auto. Para esa misma noche salir a cenar en el restaurante italiano que había en el centro de la ciudad.

Subí a mi apartamento y me quede con la llave en la puerta pensando en la tarde que tuve. Mientras recordaba mi encuentro con Edward alcancé a escuchar el teléfono sonar. Entre rápidamente y sin mirar el identificador contesté.

-_Aló…_

_-¿Cómo es eso de que has estado con Jacob?_

_-Oh, hola. Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Y sí, he estado hoy con Jacob. _–No sé porque tuve la impresión de que eso sonó un poco mal y lo confirmé con la siguiente pregunta de Alice-

-_¿Qué hicieron?_

_-¡ALICE MARIE BRANDON… espero no estés pensando nada morboso!_

_-Ehh… claro que no. _–pude notar como la voz de Alice se relajaba- _Pero explícame como estuvo eso._

_-Primero, como te has enterado tan rápido – _¿Sera cierto eso de que los hombres son más lengua larga que las mujeres? –_ Recién entro al apartamento y ya tú sabes._

_-Te comento que si hubieras contestado mis llamadas a tu celular te hubiera preguntado antes._

_-¿A mi celular? Oh… lo siento, como fui a correr olvide el celular en casa._

_-Sí, como sea. Ahora cuenta! -_La falta de información no era algo que Alice manejara muy bien, así que si quería darme una ducha, necesitaba contarle todo con lujos de detalles.

Cuando quedó claro que no había planeado mi encuentro de hoy con Jake, alegando que el trabajo que tenía que hacer no era una excusa para vernos, Alice me comentó que justo cuando Edward me había dicho lo de la ida a casa de Rosalie ella lo había llamado y se enteró de con quien estaba acompañada.

Como era de esperarse Alice no pasó por alto que había quedado en cenar con Jake, y me preguntó si estaba interesada de modo amoroso en mi amigo. Lo cual obviamente era negativo. Pero según ella, Jake siempre ha estado enamorado de mí. Alice y sus locuras de Cupido. Me sorprende que hasta ahora no me haya hecho asistir a citas a ciegas.

Luego de una hora, trece minutos y cuarenta y siete segundos hablando con Alice pude tomar mí anhelada ducha, beber una taza de té e ir a mi cama a leer por fin Romeo y Julieta.

,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.

No supe en qué momento me quede dormida, pero amanecí con mis lentes para leer puestos y mi mano sobre unas páginas sueltas de mi viejo libro. Creo que debería comprar uno nuevo o al menos mandar a arreglar este.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana como aun tenía tiempo para mí seguí en cama al menos media hora más repitiéndome a mi misma que este sería un buen día. Cuando por fin me levanté tome una de esas duchas que deseas que nunca acaben pero que tienen que terminar, porque si no sales te volverás una pasa humana. Me vestí con unos jeans largos, una blusa blanca y una gabardina chocolate. Mis zapatos eran bajos y hacían juego con mi gabardina. Encendí la radio y busque algo bueno, pero mis gustos no eran tan comunes para encontrarse en algún dial de emisora. Coloqué mi Cd favorito y me dispuse a preparar unas tostadas con mermelada y jugo de naranja.

Al terminar escuche el intercom, eran las doce en punto.

-_Voy bajando_ – dije sin dejar a Alice hablar.

Al llegar abajo me sorprendí ya que la persona que había tocado el intercom no era ninguno de los que pude imaginar, sino Jacob.

-_Jake_ –dije con sorpresa

_-Hola Bellybells. ¡Sorpresa!_

_-Pero Jake, que haces aquí._-Estaba segura que Jacob había escuchado que a esta hora me estaría hiendo con Edward y Alice.

_-Quise traerte algo, antes de que te fueras. Tú sabes, para que no pasen los años y por mi culpa no tengas como escuchar música fuera de casa._-dijo poniendo en mis manos un pequeño Ipod.

-_Tonto chucho, no tenias porque preocuparte. Igual te hubiera acordado cada día de tu existencia ahora que te tengo más cerca._

_-Lo sé, pero quizás quiero que tengas otras excusas para hablarme.-_esto lo había dicho casi en un murmullo, pero igual pude escucharlo. No supe que decirle, pero me libre de ello cuando una pequeña duende le golpeó el brazo a Jake.

-_Ouch _–se quejó falsamente, estoy segura que más le dolía a Alice la mano que a él, el brazo._ -Para la próxima un... hola Jake, ¿cómo has estado?, podría ser mejor. _

_-Que haces aquí. Pensé que la habías visto ayer.-_Alice levantó una de sus cejas y adquirió la apariencia de un policía en plena escena de interrogación.

Jake me miró, esperando que yo dijera algo. Pero solo negué levemente con la cabeza y dirigí una mirada discreta a Edward, el cual estaba parado frente a su auto.

-_Por Dios Cullen. Es ese acaso un Aston Martin V8 Vantage del 2008._

_-Sí, lo es. ¿Qué te parece?_

Alice y yo nos quedamos atónitas cuando vimos que los chicos nos dieron la espalda y se fueron a hablar cerca del carro. Los hombres y los carros son como las mujeres y las compras, claro esta comparación no me abarca a mí, soy una excepción a muchas reglas básicas.

.

Después de que los chicos cuadrarán una cita para que Jake le hiciera un chequeo al auto de Edward nos fuimos a la casa de Rosalie, donde nos esperaba Jasper que se había adelantado, así que lo veríamos allá.

Esta vez el camino no resulto tan incomodo como el primero que tuve con los tortolos. Primero porque estuve escuchando música del I-pod al cual Jake se había encargado de pasarle lo que sabe que me gusta y segundo porque no se qué le pasó a Edward pero lucía un poco… ¿molesto?

La casa de Emmett y Rosalie estaba ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad. El paisaje que la rodeaba era hermoso. El suelo estaba tenido en tonalidades ocres y naranjas gracias a las hojas que habían dejado al desnudo los árboles.

Y la imagen de Rosalie con unos ocho meses de embarazo y Emmett sentados juntos en una hamaca era divinamente hermosa.

Al salir del auto me sorprendió mucho el recibimiento que tuve de la pareja, ya que a pesar de que nos conocemos desde jóvenes, nunca fuimos realmente amigos. Mientras pensaba en cosas irrelevante me sorprendí al ver a Jasper Hale. En persona su presencia era más imponente que en las fotos que vi en su departamento. Tenía el porte de un galán de películas. Sus ojos azules envolvían en ternura y su rubio cabello estaba debidamente peinado. ¡Con razón Alice estuvo enamorada de él! –pensé mientras poco a poco se acercaba a nosotros.

* * *

**N/A**

Pues aquí lo tuvieron… Sorry a las que me pidieron que fuese Jazz el chico con quien chocó Bella, pero es que tengo mis razones para que no fuera él. Admito que pudo haber sido Mike, pero también tengo otros planes para con él.

Espero les haya gustado este capi a pesar de todo y pues no me queda más que agradecer a: **PollyCox99, dana03, vicmicullen, MoNtSeRrAt!!!, ArcadiaCullen, scarlett rows y a Krystal-Pattinson** por haberme dejado sus reviews. Ustedes me hacen el día más feliz…

**MoNtSeRrAt!!!,:** Tu review me encanto… es que me has sacado de la posición de escritora, que tiene un plan en su cabeza, y me has llevado a la de las lectoras que no saben con que les voy a salir… Recomendación para ti: Abre bien los ojos, que por ahí les dejo pistas de que es lo que puede seguir…

**scarlett rows: **Sorry por haber puesto a Jacob, pero el primero que tenia en mente. Al leer tu review considere poner a Mike e incluso a Jazz... pero ellos tienen otra mision en el fic. Y pues dejame decirte que ese final de capi es dedicado a ti... que te gusta un Bella / Jazz

También quiero agradecerte a ti, que has puesto una alarma para saber cuándo actualizo y poder seguir leyéndome. Ahh… y por último pero no menos importantes agradezco a todos esos lectores silenciosos, o sea, que leen pero no critican. (Aunque saben…. Les agradecería a millón que me dijeran alguito…)

**...: Diminuta :...**


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento muchisimo... pero de verdad no fue mi intencion esta increible demora... espero lo entiendan. mas abajito les explico... ahora pues ahi tienen el sgte capitulo.

* * *

**Cuenta regresiva**

**.**

-Sí, definitivamente Jasper Hale, era un hombre digno de admirar, pero… no era Edward. Y eso era algo que debía dejar de lado. No debo comparar a los hombres bajo la sombra del prometido de mi mejor amiga. Eso me llevaría a la frustración emocional. ¡Ja!... como si ya no estuviese lo suficiente frustrada.

-_Que hay chicos. ¿Cómo están?_ –pregunto Jasper mientras saludaba a Edward y nos daba besos en las mejillas a Alice y a mí. Aun no entendía como el trato de los presentes había llegado a esto, luego de que cuando estuvimos jóvenes no cruzamos muchas palabras.

Rosalie y Emmett nos mostraron a Alice y a mí la casa. Era hermosa por fuera pero por dentro estaba de ensueño. Emmett nos comentó que fue Esme, su madre, la que diseño el interior, puesto que tiene su empresa dedicada a la creación y remodelación de interiores. Al llegar al patio trasero los hombres comentaron que tenían que ver un juego de beisbol y que nos dejarían para que habláramos de detalles que ellos solo aceptarían. Edward se acercó beso a Alice en la mejilla y quedo en no demorarse mucho con los chicos y apoyar en las decisiones que se tomen.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron suficientemente alejados Alice por fin se quejo.

_-¡Ahh… amo a Esme, pero me enoja no poder besar a mi prometido como quiero!_

Rosalie estaba roja porque no aguantaba mucho la carcajada que quería soltar, mientras que yo estaba aérea, sin saber a qué se refería Alice con ese comentario.

_-Alice, Rosalie… no entiendo._ – les dije. Alice me miro y se comenzó a serenar y Rosalie la imitó.

-_Veras Bella. -_comenzó a hablar Rosalie-_ Alice se refiere a que mí adorada suegra les enseño a sus hijos que no se debe andar en público todos melosos y besándose, cuando aun no son esposos. Según Esme una novia puede no seguir en tu vida después de un tiempo, pero el matrimonio es para siempre._

_-Pero yo no soy solo su novia… ¡soy su prometida! Rose, ¿cómo aguantaste eso?_

_-No tuve que hacerlo… mi osito se deja llevar. _

Entendía el punto de vista de Esme ya que es común ver a un hombre un día como quien dice... comiéndose a besos a una mujer y al día siguiente escuchar que terminaron. Pero llegar a esos extremos era peor que estar chapado a la antigua.

-_Y… no me digas que entonces también te tiene a pan y agua… -_pregunto Rosalie

-_En realidad no. Soy yo la que lo tengo en abstinencia-_ dijo Alice con una sonrisa malévola.

_-Que… ¿y lo que compramos ayer?-_No podía creer lo que escuchamos, solo ayer Alice estaba ansiosa por estar íntimamente con Edward.

_-¿Que compraron?-_pregunto desconcertada Rosalie

_-Ayer antes de ir a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto, Bella me acompaño a comprar lencería. Esta espectacular, sé que si Edward me ve en ella muere de deseos, pero no la usare sino hasta la boda._

_-Pero... ¿por qué? Creí que deseabas llegar por fin hasta ese nivel con Edward.-_Por lo visto Alice había hablado mas del tema con Rosalie, y agradecía que hubiese sido con ella y no conmigo.

_-Sí lo deseo. Es más, esto es algo difícil de contener, pero… ayer llegué a mi casa, encontré una revista y leí un artículo. Y decían que si quería tener una luna de miel ardiente, debía dejar a mi prometido deseándome hasta esa noche. Y quiero que Edward disfrute de todo el paquete a su debido tiempo, ya que el no me deja saborear los aperitivos cuando yo quiero._

Rosalie soltó a reír estruendosamente, mientras que yo reía silenciosamente pero feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-Y… ¿cómo tomo mi cuñado la noticia? –_ Rose había dejado de reír un poco, y se le veían finas lagrimas salir por la comisura de sus ojos. De verdad que Rosalie es una mujer hermosa.

_Pues… fui inteligente y se lo dije cuando íbamos a buscar a Bella. Tú sabes, para que en casa no jugara con mi autocontrol. Al principio no le hizo mucha gracia, pero después dejo ver al caballero que Esme educó y acepto las peticiones de su prometida. _

_Eso hay que aceptarlo… Esme educó a sus hijos como todos unos caballeros. Emmett es todo un amor, y ahora con el embarazo se ha vuelto tan detallista._

_-¿Se imaginan como será Edward cuando quede embarazada?_

-_Por lo que veo tendrás que casarte primero antes de poder estar embarazada, así que chicas tenemos una boda que organizar._

_-Bella… estas callada, con qué crees que debemos empezar –_me preguntó Alice.

-_Yo... ehh... no lo sé, Rosalie es la casada aquí. Quién mejor que ella para decirnos._

_-Ahí por Dios, Bella… dime Rose. Rosalie se oye tan formal, o ¿quieres que te llame Isabella?_

_-No, no... Tranquila Rose.-_dije en medio de una sincera sonrisa.

-_Como ha dicho Bella, yo soy la casada aquí y lo primero que se debe tener en cuenta es la fecha. Y bien Alice… ¿qué decidieron Edward y tú anoche?_

_-En San Valentín. O sea que en tres meses seré la señora de Edward Cullen._-

Alice casi desborda de la felicidad cuando lo dijo y en mis pensamientos solo pude gritar… es que… ¡TRES MESES! Oh por Dios… eso estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… pero qué más podía esperar sino se tardaron ni un pestañeo para comprometerse… es más debería sorprenderme que no se casan este fin de semana.

_-Ali… no crees que es muy pronto… digo tu boda debe ser perfecta, ¿crees que tres meses son suficientes?_

_-Oh Bells… si serán suficientes, pues Edward no quiere que hagamos una boda concurrida. Se niega a convertir algo tan íntimo en un evento social._

_-Siempre lo he dicho, Edward es el tierno y Emmett el... bueno ustedes se imaginaran… -_dijo Rosalie mientras se daba aire con las manos simulando calor.

Las imágenes que se crearon en mis pensamientos me sonrojaron de una manera increíble. No es que yo sea virgen, pero es casi como si lo fuera. No había estado con nadie aparte de Seth, el único novio que he tenido y de eso ya habían pasado casi cinco años.

-_Y… ¿han pensado donde realizar la ceremonia y el festejo?-_pregunté para involucrarme más en la organización.

-_Alice… no sé si te importaría hacerla aquí en mi casa-_ dijo Rose –_Es que para febrero la bebé solo tendrá dos meses y no quiero alejarme mucho de casa._

_-Oh Rose… para mi es una idea excelente. Tu casa es divina. Y estoy segura que a Edward no le molestara._

_-Oí que me llamaban… -_Escuchar la voz de Edward me estaba volviendo loca… tenía que hacer algo para dejar de tener estas reacciones por él.

_-Amor… Rose nos ha pedido que realicemos la boda y la recepción aquí… ¿no crees que es una idea excelente?_

_-Pequeña, si a ti te parece buena idea, yo no tengo problema con eso. Además Rose, tu casa es perfecta. _

_-Entonces no se diga mas, será aquí –_dijo muy emocionada la duendecilla -_Podemos contratar a los músicos que estuvieron para el aniversario de Esme y Carslie, los del banquete son casi de la familia… _

Alice y Rose comenzaron a dar ideas tras ideas, hicieron llamadas en solo minutos y con tanto entusiasmo me comencé a marear.

Me levante mientras Alice, Rose y Edward decidían si la boda sería temática o una tradicional… Estaban tan envueltos en la conversación que mi desaparición ni se noto.

Dentro de la casa solo se escuchaban los gritos de Emmett, me asome para conocer la razón y pude ver que el partido de béisbol iba en la octava entrada a favor de los Yankees luego de que Teixeira bateara un doble e impulsara dos carreras, no pude evitar reírme internamente, pues a pesar de que no soy una buena deportista, el béisbol es el deporte americano y puedo disfrutar viendo de un juego completo y saber que sucede dentro de él.

Escuche ruidos en la cocina y me acerque, encontrándome con Jasper buscando una cerveza en el refrigerador.

_-¿Qué hay Bella? ¿Cómo van los preparativos?_ –dijo sentándose e invitándome a sentarme junto a él.

_-¿Sabes que la boda será en San Valentín?_-Jasper asintió

-_Sí, Edward me lo comentó… y sospecho que tú crees que es muy pronto…_

Estaba a punto de sincerarme con Jasper, pero por más que quería que mis labios le dieran paso a mis palabras, algo me decía que no debía.

-_… veras Bella. No sé si Alice te comentó, pero… yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto. Pienso que arriesgan mucho… digo, no tienen mucho tiempo con la relación. Pero cuando abrí bien los ojos comprendí. El amor es algo que no se mide con el tiempo, es un sentimiento que solo se siente. Y cuando existe haces lo que sea para estar con la persona que amas. ¡Lo que sea!_

_-Puede que aun no sepa bien sobre eso. Nunca me he enamorado –_dije poco convencida, ganándome una mirada curiosa de Jasper. Definitivo nunca aprendí a decir mentiras o al menos a ocultar la verdad. –_Pero supongo que tu sí… -_le pregunte para cambiar las posibles direcciones de la conversación. La pregunta lo agarró desprevenido y lo note pues titubeó al levantar la cerveza que iba camino a su boca.

_-Sí. Yo me he enamorado – _me dijo adquiriendo un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.

_-Oh eso es excelente. ¿Quién es la afortunada?_

_-Su nombre es Scarlett Rows. Es una colega en el Instituto Psicológico._

_-Ah que bien. Han de tener mucho en común. _

_-Jajaja… se podría decir que sí. Bueno Bella, si me permites seguiré viendo el juego con Emmett. _

_-Está bien. No hay problema._

Luego de la corta conversación con Jasper decidí volver al jardín, encontrando a Alice sobre las piernas de Edward y besándole el cuello.

-Bella, donde te habías metido. En un momento estabas y luego desapareciste. – dijo Alice

-Yo… fui a la cocina por algo para tomar y me quede charlando con Jasper. No sabía que estuviera saliendo con alguien

_-¿Perdón? ¿Jasper… Jasper Hale está saliendo con alguien? _

Creo que no debí de haberlo mencionado frente a Alice. Ella es muy curiosa y no sé si Jasper siendo tan reservado le agrade que la duendecilla sepa.

-_Sí, me lo comento recién. Pero Alice por favor no seas tan tú. Y no estés preguntando asuntos privados._

_-¡Bella! ¿Por quién me tomas? Pero… te dijo el nombre, o a qué se dedica. ¿Es bonita?_

_-Ali, amor. No creo que eso deba preocuparte. Conozco a Jazz y tiene buen gusto. Además yo si la conozco y es muy buena persona._

_-Sí Ali... mi cuñada es perfecta. Así que sigamos organizando la boda._-finalizó Rose con ese tema

Se nos fue toda la tarde organizando lo que podíamos de la boda. Solo nos hacían falta pequeños detalles y esperar a que todo saliera como se planeó. Alice estaba emocionada y Edward complacía cada cosa que ella quisiera, sin exagerar. Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche llegue a mi departamento, luego de cenar con Alice, Jasper y Edward en un restaurante cercano. Es relajante estar en compañía de Jasper cuando estoy con Alice y Edward. El hace que el ambiente no se me presente tan asfixiante.

Mientras hacia un resumen mental de cómo había sido el día, sonó mi celular. Era extraño, no solía tener llamadas nocturnas a no ser que fuese Alice, no creo que ella y Edward ya se hubiesen despedido por hoy. Mire la pantalla del celular y me sorprendió ver el nombre de Jake en el.

_-Hola Jake. ¿Qué hay?_

_-Hey Bellybells. Solo quería confirmar si paso mañana a ver lo de tu Barney._ –dijo el chucho refiriéndose a mi auto.

_-Muy gracioso. Pero si, seguimos como quedamos. Vienes, lo examinas y vamos a cenar._

_-Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos en tu casa como a las seis._

_-Hasta mañana Chucho… -_Jacob sonaba emocionado… de verdad que le gusta todo esto de los autos. Pero como cada quien tiene su pasión, tomé Romeo y Julieta, me acosté me dispuse a leerlo y sin darme cuenta unos minutos después me quede dormida hasta el día siguiente.

Me desperté sobresaltada por el sonido del reloj despertador. Encontrándome rodeada de varias páginas. Mi libro ya era muy viejo y se deshojaba pero al quedarme dormida sobre él, le saqué más de la mitad de las páginas. Las ordene y coloque junto al manuscrito que tenía que llevar hoy al trabajo. Tome mi toalla y fui a asearme. Ya cuando estuve totalmente despejada me di cuenta que era una bella mañana de noviembre. Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros, una negra que me regalo Alice para mi cumpleaños y unos zapatos negros. Tome mi cartera, el manuscrito junto a los apuntes y mi libro de Romeo y Julieta. A ver que me traería de bueno la nueva semana…

* * *

Ahora si...

Lamento muchisimo mi demora con esta actualizacion... no fue mi intencion pero a veces suceden cosas que uno no espera.

Entre mis excusas tengo que... Aparte de que soy una chica que sale mucho y disfruta estar de parranda con sus amistades, mi abuela paterna fallecio el 31 de octubre. Y pues tuve un bloqueo de inspiracion que me hizo borrar lo que ya llevaba porque no me gustaba de la noche a la mañana lo que escribi. Ademas de que los rezos por mi abue se realizaron en mi casa y no se puede estar concentrado y escribir algo decente en estas situaciones ni con el monton de primitos que tengo, los cuales les hacen la competencia a los conejitos de DURACEL, porque si que tienen energias los niños esos, no se callan y todo lo preguntan...

Asi que tambien espero comprendan si este capi no les gusto mucho. Prometo que el sgte estara mucho mejor...

En cuanto a los reviews que no he podido contestar:

**MoNtSeRrAt!!!:** Amo leer tus desahogos mentales... de verdad me encanta ver por donde se pueden ir pensando mis lectores. aunq cuidado no todo lo que imaginas es lo q puede suceder... OJO con eso!

**vivicullen:** Que lindo es tener nuevos lectores... y mucho mas que me dejen sus comentarios.... Espero que te siga gustando el fic... y a ver que puedo hacer por tu odio al chucho.

**yare:** Que bueno que te paresca padre mi historia... gracias x el review... me encanta recibirlos.

**SOL:** Me alegro de que te paresca diferente esta historia... en verdad eso era un reto personal que tenia ya que no queria parecerme a otros fics que hay por esta pagina... y son muchisimos... y pues me alegra mucho mas saber entonces que llegue a ser diferente y que gusta lo que he escrito. Como autora tengo la necesidad de recibir la mayor cantidad de reviews que se puedan, porque para mi significa que llego a los lectores en un punto que ellos quieren hacermelo saber.... pero tratare de no fijarme mucho en eso, gracias x decirme q voy x buen camino. Lastimosamente tu correo no me llego... podrias ponerlo con espaciado... ejemplo: _tucorreo (arroba) hotmail . com _, ten por seguro que te agregare... me gusta tener a mis lectores y autores en contacto.

**Raquel:** Bueno tu fuiste la unica de los reviews anonimos a la que si le pude contestar... pero nuevamente gracias x comentar.

Nuevamente gracias a todos... y pues espero entiendan xq tarde...

Hasta el sgte. bYE

-Se les kiere-

**...: Diminuta :...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsequios**

.

Si me hubieran dicho que al salir de mi edificio podía caerme encima un meteorito del cual ni la NASA conocía, lo más probable es que andaría con cuidado ya que mi suerte apesta y en vez de uno me caen dos. Pero en cambio si me hubiesen dicho que Edward se encontraba abajo esperando a que saliera para llevarme a trabajar, me hubiese reído por la peor broma que me estaban jugando.

Pero que puedo decir, así es la vida y ahora me encuentro sentada junto a Edward dentro de su auto esperando que alguien rompa el hielo.

_-Y… ¿Cómo amaneciste?_ – preguntó él sacándome de mi nerviosismo interno.

_-Yo… ehh perfectamente.-_ Contesté secamente, provocando un silencio un poco incómodo que Edward trató de disimular encendiendo la radio.

Me sorprendió escuchar "When the love falls" de Yurima, la cual es una de mis melodías favoritas.

_-Disculpa, me gusta el piano pero si no te agrada lo cambio… _

_-¡NO!... oh por Dios. Te grité. Lo siento, no quise haberte gritado… es que no… no quiero que lo cambies. La verdad me gusta Yurima. O sea me gusta como toca, no de gustarme, gustarme… Dios…_ - Suspire resignada a que ya había hecho un lio de una situación tan sencilla y porque para colmo ya me encontraba levemente sonrojada.

Edward me miró y me sonrió. Sentí mi rostro arder y supe que ya mi leve sonrojo había aumentado.

_-Oh... interesante_ –dijo Edward desviando por instantes su mirada de la calle y acariciándome la mejilla. Esa caricia paralizo mi respiración y acelero mi corazón, pero me había prometido ya varias veces, no sentir nada por Edward y mucho menos tener este tipo de reacciones cuando el este cerca.

_-Ed… Edward y… ¿a qué se debe que hayas venido a buscarme?_

Edward retiro su mano de mis mejillas y mi corazón aminoró su marcha.

-_Oh… veras, anoche luego de dejarlos a ustedes me quede hablando con Alice con respecto a cuándo empezaremos con todo lo que planeamos. Y me percaté que hoy se cumplen tres meses desde la noche que nos encontramos por primera vez en Paris y quiero regalarle algo... especial. Es por eso que decidí recurrir a ti._

_-¿A mí?, pero si Alice y yo somos tan diferentes, puede que lo que yo decida no le guste a ella. Podrías pedirle ayuda a Rosalie._

_-Bella… dudo que escojas algo no apropiado._

_-Pero igual, estoy segura que cualquier cosa que tú le obsequies, será perfecto._

Edward me miro y me mostró su peculiar sonrisa dándome a entender que por más que yo insistiera, el me utilizaría a mí, para el regalo de Alice.

Me quede pensando en que podría gustarle a Alice cuando sentí que Edward se estacionaba.

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí?_ – pregunté al hallarnos frente al Starbucks.

Edward me miro con su rostro relajado, salió por su lado y corrió hasta mi puerta para abrírmela. Definitivamente Esme había educando muy bien a sus hijos. Ya en estos tiempos no existen hombres que se desvivan por abrirle la puerta a una dama.

Entramos al Starbucks y fue realmente incómodo el modo en que Mike me miró. Me miraba con un rencor y no entendí la razón. Nos acercamos al mostrador y volví a sorprenderme cuando Edward pidió para mí, mi mocalatte favorito y para él un expreso. ¿Cómo era posible, que él conociera esos detalles sobre mí?

-_Edward… ¡cómo supiste que vengo aquí todas las mañanas y pido esto?_ – pregunté señalando el vaso que Mike me había entregado, esta mañana sin nota alguna.

De seguro ya empezaba a imaginar cosas… pero casi podía jurar que las mejillas de Edward se tiñeron de un tímido rosa.

_-Todo lo sé por Alice… Me ha contado todo sobre ustedes. Y pensé que como agradecimiento a lo que harás por mí, podía invitarte el desayuno. Aunque un mocalatte y un expreso no es el mejor desayuno que podríamos tener._

La parte morbosa que habitaba en mi interior… en mi más recóndito interior, le busco un doble sentido a sus palabras, y me imagine desayunando en la cama con Edward pero el sonido de su celular me hizo salir de mis delirios.

_-Buenos días_ – contestó él. Y de ahí solo escuche monosílabos hasta acabar su corta conversación.

_-Lo siento. Cosas del trabajo_. –Alice me había comentado que Edward manejaba el ámbito administrativo de la empresa de Esme y que además era él, el que realizaba los viajes para reunirse con diferentes proveedores. Fue así que se encontraron en Paris hacían ya tres meses.

-_No hay problema. Y… ¿tienes algo en mente para el reglo de Alice?_

_-La verdad es que… no. Alice es una mujer especial y quiero que lo que le obsequie sea algo digno de ella._

_-Mira, por la larga vida que me ha tocado vivir junto a Alice, sé que es especial. Pero, no te compliques. Siempre he pensado que cuando ves algo y te recuerda a una persona, eso es lo ideal para obsequiar. Es como si te gritara su nombre._

_-Interesante punto de vista. Me agrada._ – dijo sonriendo y dándole luego un sorbo a su expreso. –_Bella, podrías decirme… ¿qué le paso a ese libro?_ – la cara de Edward era tan dramática, se notaba que lo hacía en burla, pero igual sentí pena por mi ejemplar.

-_Creo que… se suicidó._ – y no pude evitar reírme estruendosamente, contagiando a Edward quien también se carcajeó.

-_Por Dios Bella, esto es más que deshojarse. _

_-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que tiene muchos años. Fue uno de los primeros libros que compre._

-**"**_Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. Ojos mirad por última vez, brazos dad vuestro último abrazo. Y labios puertas del aliento sellad con un beso, un trato perpetuo a la ávida muerte_**"** –

Edward recitó con increíble majestuosidad una de las frases de la obra de Shakespeare. Su voz me envolvió en un mundo donde el mi Romeo sufría porque me creía muerta a mi… su Julieta.

_-Wao… eso fue increíble_. – le dije aun maravillada. –_No pensé que te gustará una historia como Romeo y Julieta._

_-Como no me podría gustar una obra donde comparto el comportamiento de uno de los protagonistas._

_-¿Cuál comportamiento? ¿El de casarte a escondidas con tu amada porque sus familias son enemigas?_

_-No. El de morir por ese ser que saca de mí ese hombre que nadie conoce. Ese, que haría cualquier cosa por estar con su amada._

Sentí un profundo respeto por Edward al contarme esto. No es normal que un hombre se exprese de esa manera y menos cuando tenemos poco tiempo de estar relacionándonos.

_-Bella… otro favor._

_-Si, dime._

_-Jamás le digas a Emmett que leí Romeo y Julieta. Sería mi fin_.-El rostro de Edward lucia preocupado, era cómico. Luche por no reírme. -_Es más cada vez que estaba leyendo y el se acercaba escondía mi libro y simulaba estar ojeando revistas de automóviles._

Y con ese comentario mi lucha acabó y solté a reír fuertemente, haciendo que el se sonrojara y se uniera a mis risas.

Sin percatarnos el tiempo nos jugó una treta y llegue unos minutos tarde a mi trabajo. No estaba preocupada por eso, pero sabía que debía trabajar con prisa, si lo acompañaría en la tarde a comprar el obsequio para Alice.

.

No hice más que cruzar la puerta de mi trabajo y Ángela me abordó con una sonrisa tímida.

_-Buenos días Bella._

_-Buenos días Ángela. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-El Señor Thomas preguntó como vas con el manuscrito de la señora Torres._

_-Dile que hoy trabajare por completó en el._

Me dispuse a leer "Las cosas pasan por una razón". No me sorprendí al no tener que realizar muchas sugerencias de cambio. El libro tenía una excelente trama el cual enamora, y para mi podría ser un manual de auto ayuda. Siempre debemos sacar el lado positivo de cada situación no grata, ya cada acción a merita una reacción.

La mañana se me fue con rapidez y si no fuese porque me encontraría con Edward, hubiera odiado el tener que suspender la lectura.

Había quedado en encontrarme con Edward en el centro comercial que estaba a dos calles de la Editorial. Como el caballero que es, insistió en pasarme a buscar, pero lo convencí de que no era necesario.

Caminé y a pesar de estar absorta en mis pensamientos, reconocí el puntiagudo y negro cabello de mi mejor amiga cruzando la calle del brazo de Jasper.

Me sentí nerviosa, y recordé que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sí, me vería con su prometido. Pero era para comprarle un regalo a ella. Poco a poco se iban acercando, pero estaban entretenidos hablando que no me habían notado. Pero al hallarse a dos pasos de mí levantaron la vista y me vieron.

-¡_BELLA!-_dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-_¿Qué hay chicos?_ – dije con un tono agudo. Era imposible que mi voz no sonara nerviosa. – ¿_qué hacen por acá?_

Jasper miró a Alice esperando que contestara y Alice me dedico una mirada… ¿culpable?

-_Bells… yo… pues. Se que debí acudir a ti, pues eres mi mejor amiga y te escogí como mi dama de honor. Pero pensé que como nunca estas cómoda con estas cosas no me apoyarías. _

_-A ver Ali. No entiendo de qué hablas. Se más clara._-Claro que necesitaba que fuese más clara. No imagina todo lo que en mi cabeza se ha formulado.

_-Veras… Jasper y yo… estamos… -_y hubo una pausa ya que mi celular estaba sonando. Revise y la llamada era de Edward. Pensé en contestar, pero no estaba segura de cómo sonaría mi voz si le atendía. Cancele la llamada, ganándome una mirada curiosa de Alice. Pero no la dejé realizarme pregunta alguna, pues cuando capte sus intenciones, hable yo primero.

_-Ajan… decías… que Jasper y tu…_

_-Oh si… Jasper y yo estábamos comprarle algo a Edward en motivo de nuestros tres meses juntos. Pero se que tienes un horror con los centros comerciales, regalos y esas cosas. Y como ya estoy abusando de ti con todo lo de la boda. Pues Jazz me dijo que el podía ir conmigo._

No se explicar el alivio que sentí dentro de mí. Pero de igual manera sentí que perdía una esperanza.

-_Y… ¿a quién no quieres contestarle?-_A Alice jamás se le pasaban detalles como este. Pero no podía decirle la verdad.

_-A… Jake. Es qué hoy va a revisar mi carro. Y anda molestando todo el día._-Nunca he sido buena mentirosa, pero me saldría mas creíble mezclar todo con una verdad.

-_¿Hacia donde te diriges? Jazz tiene el carro estacionado aquí a la vuelta. Si quieres te llevamos._

_-Voy al centro comercial. Ya estoy cerca, no se preocupen. Ehhh… nos vemos chicos. –_Y empecé a caminar, para evitar que Alice tratase de convencerme.

Cuando estuve fuera de la vista de Alice, volvió a sonar mi celular.

-_Hola Edward, disculpa ya voy cerca… Es que me entretuve un rato._

_-Oh, pensé que me dejarías plantado – _dijo con una leve risa. –_ Te espero. Estoy ansioso a que llegue._

Colgué la llamada y solté un gran suspiro. Rayos… si supiera que yo estoy más ansiosa de lo que debería.

.

A los pocos minutos me encontraba frente al portal principal del centro comercial, donde en la primera banca se encontraba sentado Edward.

-_Hola… _

-_Que bueno que llegas… No era broma cuando dije que pensaba que me dejarías plantado._

_-Ahí Edward, como crees que te haría eso. Y… ¿has pensado ya en algo?_

_-Definitivamente no será ropa. ¡Tiene ropa como para vestir a un país entero! –_Me percaté que Edward no es de los que cree en gastar todo su dinero en prendas de vestir, pero a la vez que a pesar de que Alice, muere por comprar algo todo los días, a él no le molestaba.

_-¿Qué te parece alguna joya? Nunca esta de más unos pendientes nuevos._

_-Hay una joyería por aquí cerca._

Entramos a la joyería que había dicho Edward, pero nada de lo que veíamos resultaba encantarnos. Salimos para ir hacia otra joyería y pasamos frente a una librería. Me quede observando la vidriera, buscando alguna de las novelas que recientemente habían sido editadas por mí.

-¿_Buscas algún libro en especial?-_me preguntó Edward.

-_No… digo sí. Busco alguno de los libros en los que he trabajado._

_-Oh. ¿Has encontrado alguno?_

_-No. –_ contesté un poco desilusionada. Tengo la creencia, de que el éxito o el fracaso de cada publicación recaen en el editor.

-_¿Quisieras entrar y revisar mejor? _

_-Pero… ¿el regalo de Alice?_

_-Aún tenemos tiempo –_ Me contestó con sinceridad.

Entramos y recorrimos varias de los estantes repletos de libros. Edward se separo de mi para ver los libros del lado izquierdo y yo me acerque a los de la derecha. Encontré dos libros de nuestra Editorial pero ambos habían sido editados por otra compañera.

Cuando ya quería salir Edward se acerco a mí con unos cuantos libros más.

_-Bella… Creo que esto es lo que buscabas.-_Y me entregó dos de los libros que tenía en una pila.

En mis manos tenia dos de los últimos libros que había editado. Fui hasta donde el encargado de la tienda y le pregunté sobre la venta de los mismos. Y cuando me dijo que era uno de los libros que más estaban comprando en su tienda, y que pronto harían la solicitud al Editorial de un nuevo tiraje, me sentí realmente emocionada.

-_Hola, ¿qué tal? Me gustaría llevarme estos libros de acá... ah... y estos dos que tiene la señorita.-_mire a Edward asombrada, no solo porque en su mano llevaba cinco libros, sino porque no tenía ni idea de que trataban las novelas que había editado y las estaba comprando.

-_Edward… pero si ni sabes de que van, las novelas._

_-Y… ¿eso qué?_

_-¿Cómo qué… y eso qué?-_ ¿Cómo compras un libro del cual no sabes de que va?

-_Lo editaste tú… ¿verdad?_

_-Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos._

_-Bueno, si lo editaste tú, no tengo duda de que son buenos libros. Así que, permiso que debo pagar por mis libros._-Edward tenia una inmensa sonrisa impresa en su rostro, mientras en mi cara solo se leía desconcierto y un leve júbilo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_Ahora que llegue a casa… preparare una buena taza de café y empezare con… _- sacó de la bolsa uno de los libros y leyó el título. -_… empezaré con "Érase una vez"_

_-Edward… "Érase una vez" es la historia de un…_

_-Shh…-_Edward me interrumpió y puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, haciendo que me quedara callada. _– ¡No me digas, que me arruinaras la lectura!_

_-¡PERO ES UNA HISTORIA DE NIÑOS!- Exclamé_

_-Bueno… sacaré a mi niño interior… y después se lo prestaré a Emmett para que tenga un libro que pueda comprender. Ahora... a la joyería._

Entramos a la joyería y mientras yo buscaba en uno de los anaqueles, Edward se me acerco con un joyero.

-_Bella… creo que encontré el regalo perfecto._-El joyero era de madera barnizada. Tenía grabado una pequeña hada en la tapa y una "A" en la parte frontal.

-_Edward, es perfecto. Y tiene la A de Alice._

_-¿Crees que le guste?_

_-Claro que lo hará. Es precioso. _

_-Gracias Bella._

_-Gracias de que. Si fuiste tú el que lo encontró. Te dije que no necesitabas de mi. _

_-Lo encontré yo. Pero tu aceptaste ayudarme en la búsqueda. Quizás si hubiera estado solo, hubiera comprado los primeros pendientes en joyería anterior._

_-_No pude evitar sonrojarme y Edward acaricio mis mejillas como había hecho en el auto.

-_Edward, debo regresar al trabajo. Y antes comprar algo para almorzar._

Se separó rápidamente de mí y fue a la caja a pagar por el joyero. Antes de salir del centro comercial pasamos por un establecimiento de comida rápida y ambos compramos algo para almorzar.

Edward me llevó hasta el trabajo ya que tenía el tiempo medido y no fi capaz de hacer salir mi terquedad.

.

Intente concentrarme en la lectura del manuscrito pero me sorprendí varias veces re leyendo las mismas líneas de hace minutos. No podía hacer nada si seguía buscando las razones por las que Edward se acercaba así. Es como si supiera que mi piel se siente calcinarse en una hoguera cuando lo tengo tan cerca y disfrutara de la incineración.

Cuando la jornada de trabajo acabó salí con prisa, ya que recordé que Jake me estaría en mi edificio. Tomé un taxi y efectivamente cuando llegue a casa ya me esperaban.

Pagué y baje del taxi no bien había saludado a Jacob cuando un Aston Martin V8 Vantage plateado se estaciona frente a nosotros.

* * *

Hola... Lo se, lo se... 8 meses es muxo tiempo. De verdad lo lamento.

No dare excusas falsas... simplemente les dire que el capi no me salia como me gustaba. No me convencia como estaba quedando.

Pero debo agradecer infinitamente a Sol.. ya que es por ella que logre actualizar... por su insistente y adorable presion hoy logre acabar este capi... nena.. en serio GRACIAS!

Por lo demas... pues Enjoy it!


End file.
